(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator and a manipulation device using the same, and more particular to a compact manipulator for a medical application and a manipulation device using the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
A high-frequency end-effecter is bored into a body of a patient while observing an affected part by using a diagnosis apparatus such as an MRI, an ultrasonic scanner, an endoscope or the like, thereby treating the affected part within a body cavity.
Further, for example, JP-A-2003-534038 (patent document 1) describes a manipulation device (a medical apparatus) provided with a guide portion accommodating a puncture needle and a driving apparatus of the puncture needle, in which a guide portion is divided into two portions, a puncture needle is friction bonded between the two portions by a driving roller, and a motor is driven in accordance with a remote control, thereby enabling a linear movement sticking a end-effecter from a body surface of a patient.
Further, for example, JP-A-09-285989 describes a multistage telescopic apparatus for obtaining a great linear moving amount while having a small installed space.
In the prior art mentioned above, it is necessary to bore the needle in a narrow space within a gantry of the diagnosis apparatus such as the MRI or the like, and it is required to downsize more.
Further, in the structure described in the patent document 1, the puncture can be carried out in accordance with a remote control, however, it is hard to correspond to the other treatment than the puncture. Further, since the end-effecter is linearly inserted to the affected portion from the body surface of the patient, there is a case that it is hard to insert while avoiding the other internal organ, blood vessel or the like (hereinafter, refer to as an obstacle) which should not be injured than the affected portion.
Further, in order to correspond to various treatments, it is necessary to attach and detach plural kinds of manipulators to and from a driving mechanism so as to replace, however, in the case that the driving apparatus such as the motor or the like is installed in the driving mechanism, the structure is enlarged in size and is not suitable for being used in a narrow space such as within the gantry or the like. Further, there is a case that an influence of a noise or the like is applied to the diagnosis apparatus, by installing the driving apparatus within the gantry.
Accordingly, there can be considered a method of transmitting a driving force of the driving apparatus by using a wire from an external portion such as an outer side of the gantry of the diagnosis apparatus or the like, however, in the case of using the wire, there is a case that a controllability is deteriorated by a slack of the wire or the like, or a problem of a fatigue disconnection of the wire is generated.
Further, in order to downsize the driving mechanism, it is necessary to make a moving amount for driving the manipulator which can be replaced from the removable portion small. Accordingly, there is a risk that the moving amount runs short in a manipulator leading end with respect to an operation device carrying out the treatment.
In order to sufficiently enlarge the moving amount in the manipulator leading end, it is preferable to amplify the moving amount until the leading end in comparison with the moving amount of the driving, however, in the case of simply applying the multistage telescopic apparatus as described in the patent document 2, a force necessary for driving the telescopic mechanism is increased in an equal rate to an amplification factor of a linear moving amount, and it is hard to achieve a great linear motion force.